


Nobody's Perfect

by xiaosinian



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	Nobody's Perfect

导致Anton Vanko离开Stark工业另起炉灶的那场争论，Tony有幸做了个围观者。过人的智商和与年龄不符的对科学的热爱使他能模模糊糊听懂一些术语，但毕竟是刚满五岁的小孩子，Tony的关注点可不在这些上。Anton一把打开门打算离开的时候，靠在门上偷听的Tony摔了进去，屋里的两个大人都被吓了一跳。摸了摸被擦破的胳膊，Tony放开嗓子哭了起来。他们试图安抚他的疼痛，而Tony语无伦次地喊着“不要吵架不要Ivan走”，两面鸡同鸭讲地折腾了半天，终于Anton用“你们还是可以像以前一样在一起玩”的承诺平息了这场风波。

Tony抹了把眼泪就跑去找Ivan了，年长些的男孩带着他在街头闲逛，在他说饿了的时候给他买了个热狗。他刚满心欢喜地接过香气扑鼻的热狗，几个孩子跑过狠狠撞了他一下，热狗啪的一声倒扣在地上，Tony举着空荡荡的手目瞪口呆。

“俄国佬!”那几个孩子笑着高喊着跑远了，Ivan没说话，Tony安静了几秒后爆发出一天之内的又一次哭声。

 

Ivan总是很安静，看上去内向又腼腆，只有在他将拳头砸在对手身上时才会显露出他血管里流淌的伏特加民族的血液。最出名的一次是他在街头打断了四个人的肋骨，并打歪了一个警察的鼻子。第二天报纸上就打出了“Anton Vanko之子街头伤人，曾获XX科技创新奖”的标题，对于如何创造社会话题，媒体深谙此道。而Tony不得不庆幸，没有证人站出来说，Howard Stark之子也曾出现在现场。

倒不是说他怕给家族抹黑，当然这也是一部分原因，他不希望自己让父亲失望。更重要的是，他可不要在下次遇到Anton时被他白眼，自从他研发出一些小玩意开始走入大众视线之后，Anton当年的承诺就进了废纸篓了，Anton不希望他和Ivan继续结交，就好像怕自家女儿被浪荡子勾走的老母鸡一样。

可能是这件事的影响，Ivan高中毕业后就没上大学，进了Anton所在的公司搞技术研发。这个沉默寡言的俄裔男孩明显是个比他父亲更有天赋的科学家，他的名字很快就在圈子里传开了，这让Anton在遇到Howard时总有点洋洋自得。虽然Howard从来没说过，但Tony自己绝不会甘于人后，他总是要比Ivan做得更好，在更年轻的年纪。

Howard总是很忙，在有些时候，当Tony熬了几个通宵终于取得了进展的时候，也没办法第一时间去向Howard展示。在通常情况下，他的选择都是打给Ivan，在对方的沉默下大大炫耀一番。

Stark家慢慢地占据了全面上风。Anton是个还算不错的科学家，但不会是个好商人，看他那又敏感又脆弱的小心眼就知道。而不只是Howard，Tony也开始经营自己的生意，将他那些天才的创意和个人魅力结合在一起，成为最受人瞩目的年轻人。

其实从很早就开始了，在各式各样的宴会上，Tony在各式各样的人物间穿梭，带着独具特色的骄傲和锐利，成为整场的焦点。但Anton极少带着Ivan出席，在少数的露面中，他只是安静地呆在角落里，对一切问题都带着种漠不关心的敷衍，几乎带了点让人不敢接近的阴郁。

但情况在他们都成年后开始有了些改变，年少时只是让人觉得内向又倔强的俄裔男孩舒展开来，长成了一副英俊的模样，哪怕只是坐在角落里，也让人忍不住去多看两眼。他有一双深色的眼睛，让人觉得危险，但嘴唇又带着种肉欲的性感。总有些好奇的女孩抵挡不住诱惑，想要探寻这样迷人又神秘的存在。

Tony觉得自己不存在这样的想法，但那年12月发生的事情确实让他探寻进了一个新天地。

他在临近圣诞的时候开了场展览会，展示他为之骄傲的新发明。他回答了一个又一个人的问题，内心雀跃像是个炫耀新玩具的孩子。Ivan来晚了，在临近结束的时候才推门而入，披着黑色的大衣带着一身深夜的寒气，头发上还有未化的雪花。半醉的Tony忽然笑了起来，他们一起离开到了Tony的家中，他带Ivan去了自己的工作室，又一次展示自己的创造。这一次不同，他一句话都不用说，他不用讲解那些原理，他们都懂，他也不需要将自己感受到的美丽转化为语言来感染他人，他们都知道这很美。这是更深层次的兴奋，令他感受到平静，所附着在这发明之上的一切此时都不再重要，重要的只是创造本身。

“浪漫。”Ivan忽然说，声音很轻。

“超过一切。”Tony说道，回头对着Ivan微笑。他同时看到Ivan的笑容，这很少见，和Ivan一向的阴郁截然不同但又毫不违和，男人的笑容带着种甜美的性感。

不知道是谁先主动地，他们在一起拥吻，Tony尝到伏特加的味道，就像一颗火星瞬间点燃了他，他觉得整个房间都热了起来，但他又能清楚地感受到外面正是冬天，属于冬天的那种干燥的热度。Ivan正相反，男人的皮肤还有些许凉意，但内里却是火焰。他脱下大衣垫在了桌子上，推搡着Tony坐上去，他们就像比赛一样脱掉对方的衣物，当Tony的衬衫扣子被全部解开的时候，他也成功地将Ivan的黑色毛衣下摆拽到了对方头顶。被不上不下的衣物遮住脑袋，Ivan挣扎了一下试图将胳膊挣脱出来，那有点滑稽，Tony借着醉意笑出声来，但很快，他的注意力就转移到了对方露出来的腰上，线条随着男人的每一次动作起伏着。

Ivan很快从衣服中挣脱了出来，甩到一边就把手顺着Tony敞开的胸膛滑入，剥掉那件衬衫。他的动作很快，滑过Tony皮肤的手指却很轻，就像一道丝绸，又像是一阵风，几乎令人怀疑那触感是否真正存在。Tony伸出手去揽住男人的腰，手掌下精瘦有力的肌肉令他在酒精和欲望下找到了一丝真实感。

Tony躺在桌子上，Ivan握着扶着他的大腿根部缓慢地推送了进来，他眨着眼睛，正对着的灯光加重了他的眩晕，背光中的男人越发幽深的眼睛将他吸了进去，他不由自主地迎合着撞击，勾起脚趾，喉咙里泄露出小动物一样的无意义的叫唤。Ivan听着他的声音，停顿了一瞬间，低头凝视着他。下一秒男人俯下身来，咬住了他的嘴唇，阴茎顶到了他身体的最深处。他被深吻掠夺去呼吸，手指抓挠摸到了几张散落在桌子上的图纸。他想起那些美妙的计算，那些令人无限遐想的未来，就像梦一样触碰不到却又引人向往。这是个美妙的夜晚，他这么想着射了出来。

Tony第二天早上在床上醒来时，Ivan已经不见了踪影，一个多月后他得到对方用不同的方式得到了他的运算结果的消息。他听着那天之后得到的第一个关于Ivan的消息，开始质疑那天晚上是不是只是他的一场梦。

 

但性爱再一次发生了，然后是再一次，他们没能停下来，没有规律可循，也没有任何解释，当时候到了，一切都自然而然的到来。和Ivan在一起的夜晚，Tony会觉得放松，因为那些夜晚总是像梦境一样迷离，安静得仿佛与这个世界隔绝的男人让他得以暂时逃离现实世界，就像他的发明创造们一样有着神奇的魔力。

但当发明创造们横亘在美妙梦境中间时，Tony可无法心情舒畅。

“你是认真的吗，你真的要把我晾在这里？”Tony在床上喊道，床的主人正把自己埋在一堆图纸和屏幕中间，微长的头发垂了下来遮住了脸颊，看上去更像个昼夜颠倒的摇滚歌手。

Ivan看都没看他一眼，冲着他伸出一只手指轻轻地“嘘”了一声，那只白色的鸟不知道从哪飞了进来，扯开嗓子绕着Tony尖叫。

Tony一边拿枕头和鸟作战，一边瞄着那面屏幕上的算法演进，终于Ivan放松了下来。“我的方法比这个简单多了！我果然是个天才！”Tony报复性地说道，同时他终于抓到了那只不停的拿翅膀扇他的讨厌鬼，抱起来凑近脸边，“你爹地是个笨蛋！”

Ivan回头盯着他看了一会儿，在他从床上蹦下去拔腿就跑的时候追了上来，他们在房子各个房间追了一圈，最后又回到了床上。Tony跳上了床仰躺了下去，男人像只野兽一样四肢撑在他身体两侧压在了他的上方，幽深的瞳孔让Tony感受到危险。恐慌在他们做爱时忽然到来，Ivan在他身体里冲撞，或许是和往常没什么两样，但Tony就是有一种对方很粗暴的错觉。

他想到了Stane，这个他从小就认识的叔叔前段时间跳反了，带走了一大堆顾客去了别的公司。不过是商业竞争而已，但Tony还是难受了好几天，他情绪低落地窝在家里看电影，忽然有种很荒唐的念头，他觉得这种现实利益关系可比电影里那些夺人生死的情节更加的冷冰冰。

他第一次在和Ivan做爱时想这些问题，他忽然想起，他们是竞争对手来着，如果Ivan真的是在泄愤呢，如果对方一直以来都是这种念头玩弄着他呢，他颤抖了一下，“Ivan……”他忽然喊出了声，但又立刻停了下来，他们只是做爱而已，问这种问题太软弱了。

Ivan放缓了动作，疑惑地看着他：“怎么了？”

他强打起精神，装作开玩笑的样子，那手指点了点男人的肩膀：“嘿，你是嫉妒了吗？”

Ivan愣住了，安静了一会儿从他身体里退了出去。尴尬在他们之间蔓延开来，忽然Ivan开了口：“我确实嫉妒，我有时甚至想我如果一点都不懂就好了……我们的关系或许就可以变的纯粹。”

在那双总是让人捉摸不透的眼睛里，Tony看到了痛苦，他还看到了男人眼角的皱纹。Tony意识到这也只是个活生生的人，他会老，会嫉妒，会希望让父亲满意，就像忽然间梦醒了一样，Tony觉得心里空落落的，他勉强说了几句俏皮话，穿上衣服落荒而逃。

Tony把自己的闲暇时间都交给了实验室，不去像那场梦境的破灭，只是在他每次取得进展的欣喜时刻，即使从来懂得享受科学带来的孤单，他还是会有无人分享的遗憾。

 

那天雪下得很大，他接到了母亲的电话说父亲出了车祸正在医院抢救。

亲朋好友陆续赶到，再之后就是生意伙伴各界名流，Anton带着Ivan也来了，Tony还看到了早年也和Howard有过矛盾最后分道扬镳的Hank Pym，以及Hank那个曾经的学生，联合Hank的女儿把他踢出董事会的Darren Cross，场面一度非常尴尬。

“你该去吃点东西。”Hank走之前对Tony说，Darren匆忙追了上去不知道要和Hank说些什么。Anton早就走了，但Ivan一直留了下来，“走吧，去吃点东西。”他对Tony说。

他们不敢走远，街头正好有卖甜甜圈的，Ivan付了钱，他们站在冷风中等着，Tony觉得自己鼻涕都要被冻出来了，过一会儿他就发现自己真的是鼻涕眼泪都出来了，他在母亲面前没敢流露出软弱，但现在他站在大街上，终于撑不住了。

Ivan解开了大衣的扣子，把他抱进了怀里，用衣服拥着他，他把脸藏在衣服里，一种躲避起来的安全感让他吸鼻子吸得更厉害了。

“会没事的。”Ivan轻声安慰他。

“电影里那些无所不能的天才们也会遇到这种事，然后站在大马路上哭鼻子吗？”他说，他害怕，他不想回到现实世界。

Ivan笑了一声：“他们大多人生坎坷，很早就失去双亲，或者和父亲不和。”

“最后一点倒是有点像。”他又吸了下鼻子。

“你知道你父亲一直都为你骄傲。”

“但他就是不说。”Tony终于没忍住哭出了声，于是不得不一边抽噎着一边吃甜甜圈，灌了一肚子冷风开始打嗝。

 

Tony总算忙完了手头的事，接到Ivan的电话，说出去吃个饭。他到了地方才发现是个高级餐厅，Ivan难得的穿了身西装，他忽然就觉得好像有什么大事要发生。

“你父亲怎么样了？”Ivan问。

“好多了，能自己走路了，又开始不停指出我研究方向的错误性了。”他答道。

“你觉得Darren发生了什么？”

“联系到我爸和我描述过的Pym的左勾拳，我大概能猜到发生了什么。”

“嘿我公司来了个小实习生，特别喜欢说话，有时间你真该见一见，现在的小孩子都太了不得了。”

他们聊了很多，终于在话题快要用尽时都沉默了下来，“谢谢。”Tony忽然说。

Ivan没有接话，他垂下眼帘，露出个细微的笑容。Tony知道今晚才进入正题。

“我那天在新闻上看到的，才熬了个通宵，脑子糊涂的很，我只听到个Stark……我当时懵掉了。”Ivan轻声说，不自然地微笑着，Tony想起了他曾经是个多么内向腼腆的男孩。

“我在那一刻后悔我曾经嫉妒过你，但当我发现我弄错了的时候，我又发现我控制不了这个。后来我就想出个好办法，我要换个方式报复你……比如限制你的甜甜圈，破坏你和封面女郎的约会……”

“嘿那太过分了，你真小心眼！”Tony笑了起来。

“你得原谅这点，谁让我爸一直在我耳边念叨你，我从小听到大。”

“那是我母亲总干的事！”

“不要低估了一个独自带孩子的男人的婆妈程度。”

他们笑过后又安静了下来，Ivan抬起了眼睛，将身体靠前了一些，手放在桌子上，就在快要碰到Tony的手的地方。“我内心有黑暗的地方，所以我一直不敢……你太美好，Tony。”

Tony看着那双深色的眼睛，他曾经总是觉得梦幻但如今却看到真诚，他把手向前移了一点，搭在了对方的手指上，“没有人是完美的，”他轻声说，“我们只是普通人。”

 

end


End file.
